


Fall Asleep to This

by therumjournals



Series: This Is Us [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had been imagining this scene ever since Zach had stepped out of his bedroom a week ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Asleep to This

Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a long moment. He’d been doing that a lot this week. The thing was, he wasn’t sure if he was trying to get up the courage to call Zach, or if he was waiting for Zach to call him. Nevertheless, it was Saturday night, and he was already dressed and the phone wasn’t ringing. He sat on the edge of the couch in his most form fitting black jeans with a dark blue button up shirt open at the collar, a far cry from what he’d been wearing one week previous. Fuck. Zach hadn’t called him all week and he sure as hell wasn’t going to sit around here waiting to see if Zach would knock on his door at 3 AM. Just as he made the decision to call someone (he still wasn’t sure if it was going to be Zach), the phone rang in his hand and Zach’s name flashed on the screen. Chris squeezed the phone tightly to keep from answering on the first ring, but he gave in halfway through the second and answered. “Hey Zach.” That was good, right? Sounded casual?

“Chris, hey, what’s up, man?”

“I hope you’re not planning on dropping by at 3 AM tonight,” Chris said in what he hoped was a teasing voice.

“Oh. Um, yeah, no, I wasn’t planning to…why?”

“’Cause I’m going out and not being lame like last weekend.”

“I wouldn’t really call last weekend lame,” said Zach, and there was a heavy pause.

“Right. Um, that’s not exactly what I meant,” said Chris, with a weak laugh.

“Alright, well, where are you gonna be tonight? Would you, uh, wanna meet up or something?”

“Yeah, I mean, I was just planning on getting together with some friends, no definite plans or anything.”

“Awesome, well, give me a call once you’re out, okay? See if we can figure out a place to rendezvous.”

“Yeah, okay, great,” said Chris and hung up. Fuck. That was not exactly how that conversation was supposed to go. For one thing, Chris didn’t have plans yet, and for another, he really just wanted to see Zach, and not in the middle of some crazy lounge where they’d have to scream at each other to be heard, either. Still, he was already dressed so he might as well call someone.

Six calls later he threw the phone across the couch, disgusted. His fucking friends either weren’t answering or already had elaborate plans involving dinners and dates and tickets and crap. Zoe had been particularly unhelpful.

“Hey Zoe, I just thought I’d call and see if you wanted to hang out tonight.”

“What, Zach didn’t invite you out tonight?”

“Um, well, kind of…not really?” Meeting up was one thing, but he wasn’t about to go inviting himself along to whatever Zach’s little posse had planned.

“Chris. Just tell Zach you want him to come over.”

“What?! No. What the hell?”

“He wants to, Chris. Way more than he wants to spend the night out at random clubs.”

“What do you know about it? Actually, never mind, and anyway, he’s with his friends.”

“Fine, do whatever you want, but I can’t play wingman tonight Chris, so you’re on your own.”

“Dammit. Right, well, have fun anyway.”

Chris slumped back on the couch and flipped on the DVR. Oh great, Heroes. He put the TV on mute, skipped ahead to the first Sylar scene, and pressed play. Damn, Zach had a nice body. He closed his eyes and let himself think of Zach’s nice body sprawled on his bed. He’d been entertaining a variety of fantasies for the past week, some raunchier than others, some rather vague because he wasn’t sure exactly what would be involved. He started slow this time, imagining lying on the bed beside Zach, running a hand over his muscular torso, leaning in to kiss those gorgeous soft lips. He thought of Zach’s tongue, of how it had felt against his, the taste of champagne on his lips. His dick twitched and he reached down to unbutton his jeans. Jesus, was that really all it took? Just a few thoughts of kissing Zach and he was already rock hard. He wrapped his fist lightly around his cock and gave a few easy strokes before his mind jumped ahead to his choice fantasy, which involved his mouth and Zach’s dick. He tried to make the fantasy last, but he was already moaning and pumping at himself as he imagined unbuttoning Zach’s jeans, and he hadn’t gotten much further than that when his breath caught and he was spurting all over his hand. He lifted his head a little to make sure he hadn’t messed up his shirt, then dropped back onto the couch with a sigh. He closed his eyes again and wondered idly if he should stay awake in case Zach called.

* * *

Chris came awake abruptly to the sound of a knock on the door. He sat up slowly, looked around, disoriented. He had heard a knock, right? He listened for a few seconds before standing up and walking over to the door.

Chris peered out the peephole, and his stomach did a little flip at the sight of Zach standing in the hall. It didn’t help that Zach was standing a few feet back from the door, as opposed to trying to stare back into the peephole like he usually did when he was exuberantly drunk. So Chris could see right away how damn good he looked, in a suit jacket over a t-shirt and jeans, and thankfully lacking any bachelorette party accoutrements. Zach looked serious or possibly nervous, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stared intently at the floor of the hall. Chris opened the door, painfully aware that one side of his shirt was completely wrinkled and that the pattern of the couch cushion was pressed into his left cheek. Zach raised his eyebrows at the sight. “Didn’t make it out, huh?”

“I, uh, kinda fell asleep,” Chris said, toeing the carpet. “What are you doing here?”

“Honestly, Chris, you should get that narcolepsy problem checked out. I thought we were gonna meet up. That’s kind of tough to do when you’re drooling on the couch instead of answering your phone,” Zach said with a half smile.

Chris glanced back toward the couch, where his phone had slipped between the cushions. “Shit. Sorry, man. How many times did you try to call?”

“Five or six.”

Chris shook his head. “Only five or six calls and you have to come by and check on me?” He leaned back into the room to look at the clock. “Wow, only 12:30. Gave up on your night pretty early, didn’t you?”

“I haven’t given up yet,” Zach said. He gave Chris a slow once-over and his eyes sparkled.

Chris felt a hot flush rise to his cheeks and he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck nervously before he asked, “Are you gonna come in or what?”

“Sure it’s not past your bedtime?”

“Get in here.” Chris stepped back into the apartment and Zach followed, shutting the door behind him.

  
To be honest, Chris had been imagining this scene ever since Zach had stepped out of his bedroom a week ago. Zach walking into the apartment, giving Chris a little smile…and then somehow they’d end up naked on the floor or the couch or the bed. Chris had had time to picture a number of different scenarios. Unfortunately, none of them had been really specific as to what was supposed to happen between Zach walking into the apartment and the nakedness. Chris might have imagined himself to be the type to tackle Zach onto the floor and rip his clothes off, or he might have been hoping that Zach would take the initiative and slam him up against the wall and start plundering his mouth. However, neither of those things were happening at the moment, which left them both standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, decidedly clothed.

“Do you, uh, do you wanna watch a movie or something?” Chris asked, breaking the momentary silence.

“Do you?”

“Um, yeah, sure. Why don’t you pick one out, and I’ll grab us a couple of beers.”

Zach nodded and shrugged off his suit jacket, draping it over the arm of the couch as Chris went into the kitchen. He chuckled when he saw the TV, paused on a shot of a smirking Sylar. “Funny,” he called toward the kitchen. “My DVD player is paused in the middle of Princess Diaries 2.”

He laughed at the sound of Chris’s muttered “Fuck” from the kitchen, and looked over to see Chris leaning in the doorway, staring at him, two beers hanging loosely from one hand. Zach held his gaze for a moment, then walked slowly across the room. He reached out to take the beers, but Chris pulled his hand back, setting the beers down on the kitchen counter. Zach let his hand fall onto Chris’s wrist instead, traced up his arm and over his shoulder until he was cupping Chris’s jaw in one hand, looking at him intently. Zach ran his thumb over Chris’s cheek and took another step forward, so that their pelvises were almost touching. Chris closed his eyes and swallowed and tried to decide if it was time to stop acting like this wasn’t what he’d been waiting for. He was half expecting Zach to kiss him, but instead Zach touched his forehead to Chris’s hair and whispered in his ear. “Chris.” He kept his hand wrapped around Chris’s neck, running his thumb just under his ear. “Last weekend,” he whispered. Chris heard him swallow, felt the brush of Zach’s eyelids as he closed his eyes. “Were you just fucking with me?”

Chris wanted to laugh, but instead he shook his head slightly and said “No,” his voice low and serious.

“Good,” whispered Zach, “because I’ve been thinking about this all week.” He kissed Chris on the soft skin just under his ear, adding tongue and teeth as Chris tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

Chris tried to stop himself from asking, wincing as he heard the words escape from his lips – “Why didn’t you call?”

Zach paused, his breath warm against Chris’s skin. “For the same reason you didn’t go out tonight. Because I didn’t want to talk.” He slid his hand into Chris’s hair and pressed a soft, almost hesitant kiss against his lips. Chris opened his mouth, caught between a moan and a smile, as a week’s worth of fantasies became reality. The feel of Zach’s tongue sliding against his was even better than he had remembered. Zach’s gentle, thorough kisses belied a frantic lust that Chris could sense in the spread of Zach’s palm against the back of his head, in the way his other arm wrapped around Chris, his hand fisted in the back of Chris’s shirt.

Chris slid his arms around Zach as they kissed, or more accurately, as Zach kissed him, soft and sweet and hot. He felt Zach press closer, and he moved his hands down over Zach’s ass, lightly, exploring new territory. He heard something crinkle and slipped a hand into Zach’s back pocket, pulling out the condom between two fingers and bringing it up between them, breaking off the kiss.

“This for me?” Chris asked, going for cocky, teasing. He had a feeling his expression was showing something different, but he wasn’t quite sure what. Zach looked down at Chris’s hand, then off to the side, and Chris saw a slight blush creep up Zach’s neck as he mumbled something that Chris couldn’t understand, but that included the words “stupid” and “sorry.” Chris slipped the condom into his own back pocket, then put a hand on Zach’s cheek, pressing until Zach faced him again and resting their foreheads together. He felt a strange exhilaration flowing through him, and he wrapped his hands around the back of Zach’s head, pressed his tongue into Zach’s willing mouth, controlling the kiss. Zach didn’t resist as Chris raked his teeth along Zach’s lower lip, as Chris guided him backwards into the living room. Chris pulled back to catch his breath and looked at Zach through hooded eyes. “Bedroom,” he said, a breathless invitation.

“What about that movie?” Zach asked. His tone was teasing, but Chris could hear that it was covering up a lustful urgency.

“Fuck the movie,” said Chris, pushing Zach more firmly backwards and through the bedroom door.

“Yeah,” Zach breathed, and together they fell onto the bed.

They rolled around on the mattress, kicking off their shoes and kissing sloppily and vying for control. Chris ran his hands over Zach’s body as they kissed, barely noticing when Zach pressed him back onto the bed, not caring where he was, as long as he could still keep touching Zach.

Zach moved up against his side, sliding a leg over his groin, and Chris struggled to press his erection harder into the weight of Zach’s thigh. As they kissed, Chris felt Zach’s fingers on his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Chris wasn’t sure he’d ever felt anything as erotic as the brush of Zach’s fingers as he worked each button free. “I jerked off thinking about you earlier tonight,” Chris confessed.

“Did you now?” Zach asked, his lips quirking up in a smile as he played with the next button.

Something about Zach’s touch made Chris want to confess everything. “I…I’ve spent the last week thinking about sucking your cock.”

“Jesus Christ, Chris,” Zach moaned, his fingers shaking as he pressed them harder into Chris’s chest, more desperate now to get Chris out of his clothes as quickly as possible.

“Are you…uh…are you into that?” Chris’s voice shook a little as he asked.

Zach looked up at him, his eyebrows raised in a look of disbelief. “Yeah, Chris. I’m ‘into’ that. I am so fucking into that,” he said with a grunt as he finished the last button and pulled himself back up to kiss Chris hard, as though worried he might get off just thinking about those luscious lips wrapped around his cock.

Chris could feel Zach rutting against him, trying not to appear too desperate. But Chris _was_ desperate, so he leaned into the kiss, and with a gentle hand on Zach’s shoulder pushed Zach until he was lying on his back, still running his hands along Chris’s chest and under his open shirt.

Chris pulled away from the kiss, took a deep breath, and slid down the bed, fumbling with Zach’s zipper. Zach arched off the bed and together they got his jeans down over his hips. Chris felt dizzy, intoxicated by the sight of Zach’s cock, by the wave of nervousness that washed over him, but he plunged ahead, running his tongue up Zach’s long smooth length. God, that was hotter than he had imagined, the taste of Zach’s precome in his mouth as he lapped at the tip and then took it into his mouth, working his lips and tongue around the head.

“Easy, Chris, easy,” Zach was saying, and Chris could tell he was mostly saying it for himself because his hips were bucking involuntarily and Chris was frantic to do everything at once, to suck and lick and taste. He pulled back to take a breath and Zach groaned and bumped his cock against Chris’s lips.

“Easy, Zach,” Chris said with a smile, then he licked at him again, pressing his tongue hard against the base and around and up, pressing his hands into Zach’s hips as he took Zach into his mouth as far as he could. He sucked and grasped and moaned and Zach twined their fingers together and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting, but he tried to keep his thrusts shallow and short.

“Guhhh, Chris, I’m gonna….fuck.” Zach struggled to pull away, but Chris pressed him deeper into the mattress, breathed in through his nose, and sucked hard. He felt Zach’s cock pulse in his mouth and hot liquid hit him in the back of the throat. Chris tried valiantly to take it all in, his throat working as he swallowed the first spurt and then the next, and then it was too much and he pulled back, choking a little as the last drops hit him in the chin. He pushed himself up on his elbows, panting as he caught his breath. His skin was flushed as he looked up at Zach through lowered eyelashes. His mouth was half-open, and he licked his lips as a few drops of Zach’s come dripped from the corner of his mouth.

“Jesus fuck, Chris, you should see your face right now. I’m going to be jerking off to that image for a month.”

Chris grinned lazily and scrambled up the bed. “And I’m gonna be jerking off to the image of you jerking off for at least a week. Starting now,” he added, his hand scrabbling at his own fly as Zach pulled him down for a sloppy, debauched kiss. Chris pressed his erection against Zach's thigh, rubbing skin against skin in search of friction. Zach pulled away to tug his jeans the rest of the way off, then turned toward Chris, sliding his hands over Chris's ass before pushing his jeans down over his thighs and letting Chris kick them the all the way off. When Chris turned his attention back to Zach, he felt Zach press something into his palm. Chris’s breath hitched as he realized what it was.

“Zach…” He had a feeling that the look he was trying to give Zach couldn't disguise the _want_ that rushed through him, curling in his stomach and pounding in his chest. He felt his fist close involuntarily around Zach’s fingers and the wrapped condom.

Zach kissed him on the side of his neck, curled an arm around him. “You want it, Chris? ‘Cause I want it, if you want it.”

Chris responded with an incoherent sound that made it quite clear that he did want it, even if he wasn’t sure he could admit to it using actual words. He couldn’t look Zach in the eye, even as he felt Zach touch their foreheads together and run his hand through Chris’s hair. When Chris finally raised his eyes to Zach’s, the intensity was almost more than he could handle, would have been if not for the gentleness that showed through in Zach’s gaze. He drew in a shaky breath, started to say “I don’t….” but Zach silenced him with two fingers on his lips. Chris flicked his tongue out over Zach’s fingertips and didn’t resist as Zach pressed them into his open mouth. Chris moved his tongue over Zach’s fingers, between them, sucking at them to keep them in his mouth, trying not to think about what Zach would do next. But Zach didn’t linger, pulling his fingers out and rolling onto his back. He kept one hand on the back of Chris’s neck, making sure Chris watched as he lifted his hips and thrust his spit-dampened fingers into himself with a groan. Chris was watching, he was definitely watching. He watched Zach’s eyes go dark, and then he pulled out from under Zach’s hand to move down the bed for a closer look at Zach’s fingers, sliding slickly in and out of himself.

Chris tore his eyes away only long enough to lunge for the drawer of the bedside table, ransacking it as though his life depended on finding – well, apparently a sample bottle of strawberry-flavored lubricant. Whatever. He popped the cap open with his teeth and poured a generous amount over three of his fingers before he moved back down the bed. He watched for a minute, entranced by Zach’s long fingers disappearing inside of himself as he panted in obvious pleasure. Then Chris nudged his hand out of the way and replaced Zach’s fingers with three of his own as Zach bucked against him in surprise. “Pine, is that…is that fucking strawberry flavored lube?” Zach managed to ask.

“Shut up,” Chris ground out, then he twisted his fingers and plunged his tongue in alongside them. See if Zach minded strawberry lube now. If his gasp and shudder was any indication, he didn’t mind at all, and Chris lapped at Zach’s ass like he thought he’d never taste another strawberry in his life. His mind was foggy and he had no idea what he was doing, besides that it was making his dick throb, and anything that made Zach make sounds like that was good by him. Sounds that quickly became words like “fuck, Chris, come on, fuck me” and Chris pulled away, sliding his strawberry fingers over his own cock and grabbing the condom from the tangle of sheets. Zach flipped onto his stomach and pushed himself up on his knees. He looked back at Chris over his shoulder, damp hair falling into his eyes. Chris slid the condom on and his eyes slid along Zach’s back and over the curve of his ass. He could have spent an hour running his hands and tongue over that smooth skin, but that would have to wait. “This how you want it?” he asked.

Zach nodded. “I think you’ll like it like this.”

“Will you?”

“Yes,” Zach said forcefully, turning around and bracing himself against the mattress.

Chris scrambled to his knees and pressed the head of his cock against Zach’s entrance. He bit his lip and wondered for a second how the fuck this was supposed to happen. Then he took a deep breath and pushed inside, groaning as he felt Zach clench around the tip. Then he couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t think anything but that _goddamn_ he wanted more, he wanted to be all the way inside Zach, wanted to feel that hot tightness surrounding him. He moved slowly, cautiously, until he was all the way in, and he felt his balls brush against Zach’s ass.

He wrapped an arm around Zach’s stomach and lay his cheek against Zach’s back, stilling his shaking muscles. “Jesus, Zach, I’m gonna come in, like, one second.”

“No you’re not. Now come on….thrust.”

Chris was pretty sure he’d never heard anything hotter in his life than Zachary Quinto telling him to thrust. On his first attempt, he managed to pull out a tiny bit before he felt compelled to press back in. Zach groaned a little in frustration and pulled forward until Chris remembered to grab his hips and thrust, really thrust this time, until Zach’s tight heat engulfed his cock again. This time, he didn’t stop, slamming into Zach with abandon, letting the heat and the friction drive him. He heard his own grunts and moans echoed by Zach, along with an occasional “fuck yes” that sent a thrill through him. Zach had a hold of his own cock, thank god, because Chris was pretty sure he couldn’t focus on anything else right now besides the slapping of skin on skin and the intoxicating sight of his cock pumping in and out of Zach’s ass. He had a momentary flash of clarity, of thinking “Oh my God, this is Zach, this is ZACH, I am fucking Zach,” and then everything went white behind his eyelids and he was shuddering and clutching at Zach as he came and came inside of him.

When he could finally speak again he wanted to explain, to explain why he was still shaking and why there were tears at the corners of his eyes.

“So fucking intense, Zach, I just….” His voice was choked and he buried his face in the crook of his arm and hoped his ragged breathing didn’t sound like a sob.

Zach rolled onto his side to catch his breath, his stomach sticky with his own come. “Hey, c’mere,” he said, sliding an arm around him. “ _God_ , Chris.”

Chris let Zach hold him, touching his forehead to Zach’s chest, letting Zach wrap his arms loosely around him until he was breathing evenly again. He felt Zach’s deft hands pull the condom off, heard him tie it and toss it across the room where it hit the wall with a light thump. “That’s hot,” Chris murmured into Zach’s chest. Zach chuckled and Chris felt it echo across him.

He sought out Zach’s lips and they kissed lazily. “You taste like strawberries and ass,” Zach said with a smile.

“Fuck you.”

“No comment.”

“Want me to brush my teeth?”

“Nah,” Zach said, reaching down to pull the blanket over them and pulling Chris into his arms again. “I want you to fall asleep just like this.”

***

Chris slept lightly, dreaming about Zach, about hard muscles under his palms and the sound of soft laughter. And every time he woke up, Zach was awake too, and they found each other’s mouths and kissed, soft and sweet, before they drifted off to sleep again, lips only inches apart, bodies intertwined.

***

Chris came awake again, this time to light streaming in through the windows of his bedroom. He felt the warmth of Zach’s body pressed against his back and snuggled in a little closer. Zach woke up with a gasp and laughed as he remembered where he was and who was in his arms. He kissed Chris softly behind the ear.

“You have to leave again?” Chris asked.

“Mmm, not yet,” Zach said, kissing him again. Chris turned his head to meet his lips, marveling to himself that he hadn’t gotten tired of kissing Zach yet, although he was pretty sure they’d been at it for about 12 hours now.

When Zach did have to leave, Chris sat on the edge of the bed, watching admiringly as Zach attempted to wriggle into his tight jeans. “What?” Zach asked, noticing Chris watching.

Chris grinned a lazy grin. “Nothin’. Just checkin’ you out. Did I ever mention that you have an amazing body?”

“Chris, if you love my body so much, why don’t you marry it,” Zach said, bending over again to pick up his shirt.

Chris looked scandalized. “Zachary! Are you proposing to me? We haven’t even been on a date yet!”

“Speaking of which,” Zach said, pulling his t-shirt on and covering up those delicious abs, “next weekend. We’re going out. No more of this apartment business. Being a hermit won’t get you anywhere in Hollywood.”

“It got you into my bed for the past two weekends,” Chris said, winking at him.

“Yeah, well, no more. I’m dragging you out with me and we’re going to a loud, obnoxious club, and we’re dancing.”

“With each other?” Chris asked, an eyebrow raised.

“We’ll see,” Zach said, and he grinned maliciously. “If I recall correctly, three tequila shots had you grinding up on a cougar last time we went out, so I can’t imagine it would take that many more to get you dancing with me.”

Chris threw a pillow at him. “Get out of my house,” he said. He really wished he hadn’t been reminded of that incident. And anyway, the woman had only been, like ten years older than him. _Maybe_ fifteen, but who could even tell these days. Regardless, there was no denying that tequila did tend to limit – or more like brutally strip away – his inhibitions.

But then again, if last night was any indication, so did Zach. Which is why, as he leaned back on the bed and listened to the apartment door close, Chris had the distinct feeling that there was dancing in his future.


End file.
